


And You Don't Even Know It

by stardropdream



Category: Gate 7
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura figured this would be the best way to have Tachibana relaxed. It didn't quite go as planned, and it doesn't help that he's super dense about things like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Don't Even Know It

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Threesomes, but a text book example of DO NOT NEGLECT THE THIRD PARTY MEMBER OF YOUR THREESOME. Bad form, guys. Also, Sakura is dense as fuuuuck. Also, please excuse any inaccuracies when it comes to actual red light districts and geisha.

“Hey, want to go to the brothel with me tonight?” 

Just going out and saying it was usually the best course of action. Right? He couldn’t really take the time to think of a delicate way to broach the topic with him, so, why not just dive right in? 

Tachibana spilled tea all down the front of his kimono. Sakura was fairly certain that he’d never quite seen that shade of red in Tachibana’s cheeks before. 

“What?” Tachibana said, jaw clenched.

Sakura shrugged, smiling because he knew this was the weirdest damn question he’d probably ever asked him, but, well, he’d promised he’d ask. “Want to go to the brothel with me? The girls have offered.” 

Tachibana continued to stare at him as if he were deranged. Maybe he was. Then again, it hadn’t really been his idea, so he couldn’t be to blame. Tachibana continued to stare, his expression growing continually darker.

“Why the f—”

“It wasn’t my idea, really,” Sakura said casually, ignoring the growing murderous stare from Tachibana (he was used to that, for the most part, anyway). “It’s only that… you’ve been texting me a lot lately while I’ve been over there and Ayame-chan got the idea and Keiko-san agreed that maybe—”

“Why the fuck,” Tachibana snapped out, “would I want to go to a brothel. With _you._ ” 

“Well, not _with_ me,” Sakura amended with a shrug, although Tachibana was pretty enough so he could probably manage as much with any trouble (but he didn’t like to think on impossible or really bad ideas, so). “It might help you loosen up. I think getting laid could do you some good.” He ignored the way Tachibana’s eyebrow twitched and he gripped his teacup much tighter than before (maybe he should have waited until Tachibana was more awake before proposing it to him). “And, anyway, the girls would love you. You’re handsome.”

“I don’t care about that,” Tachibana muttered, a hand reaching up to scrape awkwardly at the back of his head, flattening his hair. His face was burning now and he stared down into the teacup with a strange mixture of nervousness and overflowing rage. 

“It was just a suggestion,” Sakura said with a shrug. “I told them I’d ask you, but I also told them not to expect anything, really. They don’t know how you are. They were just curious.”

“Why the hell would they be curious?” Tachibana muttered to his teacup. 

“Well, since you were texting so much and calling so often, they figured you were trying to figure out what goes on behind the closed doors. You know, any excuse to interrupt.”

Tachibana said nothing, and after a moment lifted his teacup to his lips and took a long, thoughtful drink. Sakura shrugged again.

“Like I said, forget about it.”

“… Why the fuck would they offer a… that.”

“You mean session?” Sakura asked, if only because it was extremely satisfying to watch the blush creep up Tachibana’s neck like that. 

“You’d be there?” Tachibana asked suddenly, not looking at him.

Sakura laughed and shrugged. “I don’t think that’s typical. You have to pay extra for someone else being there, I’m pretty sure. You know, threesomes and all that. Although voyeurism isn’t that atypical, either. But nah. Although I’d be in the brothel. A guy needs his sleep, after all. And I wouldn’t send you there alone. You’d wimp out before you could ever get it up.”

Tachibana bristled a bit, his shoulders tensing. He glared darkly at Sakura, who just smiled and shrugged again. 

“If you wanted,” was all he said. 

Tachibana said nothing. Sakura hadn’t expected him to accept it – although secretly, deep down, he suspected that Tachibana was interested in at least one of the girls, because otherwise why would he bother always interrupting him when he was with one of the geisha? It was insistent, and usually the calls and texts were about inconsequential things. But Sakura always responded. It was the least he could do. 

Tachibana studied his teacup and then looked up, glaring at him darkly. He looked away a few times, which meant to Sakura that he wanted to say something but was too embarrassed to say so. Which was the moment when Sakura realize that Tachibana was actually going to take the geisha up on their offer. He was shocked, but didn’t show it in his eyes. Instead, he just smiled more, which just made Tachibana bristle up even more. 

“… You’re paying.” 

 

\---

 

Tachibana was a jittery mess that evening, as Sakura cleaned up after dinner and set up the dishes Chika-chan would need in the morning for breakfast. He kept expecting Tachibana to think up some excuse to have to run to his school or work on studying for an upcoming exam or whatever half-assed excuse he always managed to think up when he wanted to not do something with Sakura. He was also in the habit that evening of looking so ridiculously guilty it was a wonder that Chika-chan failed to notice (or was too polite to say anything). The poor guy couldn’t even look Hana in the eye. 

Sakura, however, leaned out into the main room where Chika-chan and Hana were talking (or, well, Chika-chan was talking with Hana while Hana enjoyed her after dinner noodles).

“Tachibana and I have some errands to run,” Sakura said with a wave, heading towards the door, grabbing Tachibana by the elbow to keep him from slinking away into the shadows or letting the floor swallow him up (which is how he appeared to be wishing). “Don’t wait up.”

Chika-chan said goodbye, which only soured Tachibana’s mood, and Hana finished her noodles in time to wave goodbye to the two of them, which only served to make Tachibana look even guiltier and even more awkward than Sakura could expect was humanly possible.

“Stop looking like you kicked a puppy,” Sakura said as he burrowed into his jacket, leading the way towards the red light district. 

Tachibana glared at him and muttered, “Shut the hell up.”

Sakura shrugged and spent the trip down to the brothel describing the girls to Tachibana, in an attempt to actually figure out what Tachibana’s type was. It occurred to him that he’d never actually seen Tachibana checking anyone out before. He had no idea what it could have looked like. He couldn’t even begin to know Tachibana’s type, although he could guess. He’d want someone cute, but not in the way Hana was cute, because that would just, rightfully, freak him out. And anyone like Chika-chan would just make him bristle. He wasn’t the vain type when it came to other people, so it wouldn’t matter if the girl was drop-dead gorgeous or just averagely pretty. She’d need to be patient, though, in order to handle any potential moods he’d be in – and the inexperience. 

“You’re not allowed to leave me alone with them,” Tachibana said suddenly, not daring to look Sakura in the eye. “I’ll kill you if you put me in some weird situation.”

“Yes, yes,” Sakura said, and shrugged. He’d help the guy get set up and then slip out later, he figured. 

Someone understanding, patient, not necessarily pretty, and skilled enough to make him relax… Sakura scrolled through the list of geisha, trying to decide which one he should set up with Tachibana. Maybe Ayame-chan or Yuna-chan. He ran a few of the girls by Tachibana, but he only fixed him with a dark look, expression grave and he shook his head. 

“I’d say Ayame-chan is your best bet,” Sakura was saying, although he suspected that with each passing moment, Tachibana was listening less and less and planning instead on how to bolt just before having to set foot in the brothel. 

He sighed, reaching out to touch his shoulder, squeezing it. Tachibana stiffened up again, giving him a wild look.

“You don’t have to be nervous. I’ll tell the girls you just want it one-on-one… so to speak,” he said, and laughed at his own joke. Tachibana just stared at him helplessly and Sakura sighed, squeezing his shoulder. “Look, I’ll stay with you as long as you need before stepping out, okay? And, really, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, okay?”

Tachibana was silent. 

Sakura squeezed his shoulder again. “Tachibana. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Tachibana muttered.

Sakura perked up a bit, smiling. “I just thought maybe it’d help you out. Blow off some steam and relax a bit, you know? It’s good for you, to let things like this out every once in a while. But I know that’s not usually your methods. So it’s fine if you want to head back home. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Tachibana puffed up a bit, glaring at him. He stared at him for a long time, saying nothing. Sakura stopped walking, lifting his eyebrows in question.

Finally, Tachibana lowered his eyes. “You’ll really stay?”

Sakura shrugged. “Yep. As long as you want.” 

Tachibana sighed out and nodded. Then he turned and walked quickly. “Let’s just go already. Get it over with.” 

“Whatever you want.”

There was a brief pause as Tachibana scowled at the ground. And then he muttered, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

\---

 

“No, no, that’s not how it works,” Ayame said with a giggle as he fiddled with the sleeve of her kimono, letting it fall down over one shoulder. “It isn’t fair if you stay and do nothing,” she said softly, her fingertip brushing over Sakura’s chest. For half a second he thought Tachibana was glowering but he focused on her instead. She smiled at him, mouth full and red as she blinked up at him. “If you’re staying, you’re undressing, too.”

Sakura glanced at Tachibana, who wasn’t looking at him. The poor guy was silently pulling his jacket off, hanging it up with delicate carefulness. It was rather endearing, actually. Sakura felt his smile soften. Well, if the guy wasn’t about to protest… Maybe he really wanted to get laid more than Sakura had anticipated. He turned back to Ayame and smiled again, shrugging. 

It was rather surreal, though. And he wasn’t usually one to feel awkward about undressing, especially when he was with one of the girls. But then again, he’d never really ever put Tachibana in this context, either. Especially not in the context when they’d be undressing in the same room. 

Well, he’d undress a little, let Tachibana get set up with Ayame, and then slip out before things got too heated. At least that way Tachibana wouldn’t have to be super awkward in the morning when he tried and failed to look Sakura in the eye. 

He sighed as Ayame started to undress him, pulling his shirt off, hands falling down to his belt buckle. He shook his head quickly, though, and nodded towards Tachibana’s back, where he stood rigid, fingers fumbling with his shirt buttons. She smiled up at Sakura and then moved over towards him, her hand tracing down over his shoulder. He tensed up again and did not relax, although he turned a bit to look at Sakura helplessly as Ayame began to undress him, her fingers tracing down over his chest. But Tachibana wasn’t looking at her – he was looking at Sakura. 

Probably completely overwhelmed and perplexed. Sakura made a gesture for him to undress her in turn. He stared at Sakura helplessly and didn’t move as Ayame stripped away his shirt. Well. Maybe it was a lost cause, after all. He kept expecting Tachibana to put a stop to it, or to settle down and remember to send Sakura away. But neither was happening – Tachibana was just looking at him, his eyes dark. 

Tearing his eyes away from Tachibana, before the poor guy got nervous, Sakura looked at Ayame instead, who was letting her kimono fall open with practiced ease, her full breasts exposed as she freed Tachibana of his shirt, her fingertips tracing down over his chest and across his hips, playing with his waistline a bit. Tachibana’s eyes flickered to her and then back to Sakura, that same helpless look on his face. Sakura gestured for him to help undress Ayame. Mechanically, Tachibana lifted his hands and pulled the kimono away so that it fell gracefully to the floor. She smiled up at Tachibana and tugged him closer, leading him to the futon on the floor and lying back, stretching out and tugging him down to sit beside her.

Sakura sighed. Ayame really was quite pretty. It was a shame that Tachibana was so ridiculously awkward – he should be paying more attention to Ayame. But how could the guy know any better? This was his first time. But then again, perhaps Ayame wasn’t the one Tachibana liked. Perhaps he should have chosen another geisha after all – or asked Tachibana for his opinion on which woman should entertain him tonight. 

But then Ayame turned her head, one eyebrow rising slowly as she stretched out, lifting one hand and extending it towards Sakura. “Sakura-san.” 

Sakura glanced at Tachibana and found that Tachibana was looking at him again – not repelling him, or urging him to leave. No, his expression seemed inviting, if not unsure and uncertain. Sakura sighed. It wouldn’t be right to leave the poor guy floundering in the water. He could maybe show him a thing or two before stepping out.

That’s what he told himself as he smiled, stepping forward and sinking down onto his knees beside them. Ayame sat up, her hand reaching to curl into Sakura’s hair and drag him down for a slow kiss, which he returned happily. Ayame was always good with kisses. She could always do that thing with her tongue that always made him half-hard. 

He pulled back in time to watch Ayame’s other hand touch the back of Tachibana’s head. Tachibana glanced at Sakura one last time before Ayame pulled Tachibana down into a kiss, her touch gentle and slow, not as fierce as she kissed Sakura. Sakura watched and, strangely, there was a twist in his stomach that he couldn’t quite place – it wasn’t necessarily arousal but it wasn’t disgust, either. He wasn’t sure. It was an unpleasant twisting in his gut, though, as he watched Ayame’s tongue press against Tachibana’s mouth, watched as Tachibana nervously returned the very real kiss. 

When it broke apart, Tachibana glanced at him again – and Sakura wasn’t quite sure what to make of the expression. Ayame shifted closer, kissing the corner of his mouth. But Sakura reached out, touching Tachibana’s hair, brushing it from his face. 

“If this makes you uncomfortable, it’s alright to go back home. It’s not too late to change your mind,” Sakura said, smiling at him in what he hoped was a comforting smile. He leaned in and kissed Tachibana’s forehead before he could second-guess it, wondering if he would protest such intimacy, innocent as it was. 

Tachibana looked at him for a long moment, and then suddenly he just looked pissed. He reached out, cupped Sakura’s face tightly in his hands and tugged him down so that he was kissig him – demanding, almost possessive in its intensity. He bit down on Sakura’s lip and sucked on it, greedy, in a way that could only startle Sakura before he remembered it was only common courtesy to kiss back. Apparently Tachibana was getting into the threesome idea. Ideally he would put Tachibana with two women he found attractive, but perhaps he was trying to make sure Ayame was alright, too, instead of stuck for the night with an inexperienced partner (although Sakura couldn’t think that was such a bad thing, really, to be able to have a fresh slate to spend the night with). 

Tachibana seemed to startle, though, because he quickly pulled back from such a display of dominance, staring at Sakura, bewildered. Sakura just blinked at him. 

“I…” Tachibana managed, looking away and refusing to meet either Sakura’s or Ayame’s gaze. “… You’re still paying.” 

Sakura laughed, shrugged, and looked helplessly at Ayame. But Ayame was looking at him strangely, glancing between him and Tachibana, her expression guarded but knowing. 

“… Let’s just go already,” Tachibana muttered, his entire face red.

Ayame shrugged and nodded, kicking off her underwear and lying back on the futon again, completely naked. She looked unbelievably attractive, Sakura thought, and he stole a glance at Tachibana to make sure the guy was appreciating the view. It wasn’t everyday that you got to look at someone as gorgeous as Ayame like this. But Tachibana wasn’t looking at her – his eyes, darkened and steady, were fixed on Sakura. 

Sakura felt his insides tighten up. He didn’t break contact as he nodded towards Ayame. “Come on.” 

Tachibana glanced back at Ayame, finally, surveying her naked body for half a moment before having to look away, staring down at his lap. 

“… You’re still dressed,” he finally said. 

Ayame tilted her head. “He’s right, Sakura-san. It’s hardly fair. Especially with…”

A delicate hand reached out, ghosting over the front of his jeans, to the obvious bulge there. He laughed softly – not for the first time questioning his constant decision to wear tight jeans. 

“We’re not focusing on me here,” he protested, but then Ayame was tugging on his shirt sleeve and he obeyed, tugging the fabric up over his head and letting it drop away. Both Ayame and Tachibana watched him, one appreciative, the other curious. 

It was rare for Sakura to hesitate in such matters, but as he undid his belt, he felt oddly like he was undressing for Tachibana, not for Ayame. And it was a strange feeling, to feel almost self-conscious, or at the very least painfully aware of his every movement. He avoided Tachibana’s eyes, focusing on Ayame instead, smiling as he pulled his belt free and swiveled his way out of his pants. Ayame reached up and tugged him down for a kiss, and Sakura kissed her back, as was only polite, although he was distracted – almost hyper-aware of the fact that Tachibana would be watching them kiss. 

Sakura broke the kiss, lowering his head to kiss down over her throat and collarbone, paying careful attention to the swell of her breasts, kissing one and brushing his hand up the other. He kept his movements slow, with the intention of letting Tachibana learn from his example. A moment later, Tachibana seemed to take the bait, lowering his head next to Sakura’s, kissing over Ayame’s other breast. His eyes were fixed on Sakura, though, and Sakura indulged him, looking at him back with two raised eyebrows, his expression teasing but gentle – not wanting to embarrass him, although this entire situation had certainly taken a turn away from what he’d originally intended. But if Tachibana wasn’t sending him away, he didn’t mind paying extra for the threesome. At the very least, he could guide Tachibana, help put him at ease – perhaps the familiar presence was reassuring to him. Sakura wasn’t about to complain or storm out in a huff. If you got off, you got off – that’s what mattered. 

Before he could quite second guess himself, Sakura lifted his hand, placing it on Tachibana’s back – a comforting gesture he hoped. He watched Tachibana’s eyes fall shut, arching into the touch as he kissed over Ayame’s breast and up over her collarbone, following the slope of her shoulder. Sakura let his hand drift down over Tachibana’s spine, trailing down to the small of his back and staying there, lingering for a moment before lifting back up, settling on the back of his neck, guiding his head, helping him, letting his fingers touch at the soft wisps of his hair, tracing the little spot behind his ear. 

Tachibana was really responding to the touch, though. He arched, shivered a little, eyes shut and focusing on that touch. He muttered out a quiet curse and Sakura was completely mesmerized. He let his hand trace down over him, experimenting, seeing what it was that made Tachibana arch most, or react to his touch. He couldn’t take his eyes away, even as he absently let his second hand drift down over Ayame’s body. He couldn’t get enough of Tachibana’s reactions, the way he bit back a soft sound as Sakura’s fingers traced close to the base of his spine, just before the curve of his belt blocked further exploration. He wanted more. He couldn’t get enough. 

Sakura looked back at Ayame and found Ayame looking at them both, her eyes slightly wide. Sakura opened his mouth to ask her what it was she wanted him to do, but the words never got out because at that moment, Tachibana shifted up and kissed him again. 

Sakura only just managed to bite back the soft sound that movement elicited and instead kissed him back, his hand lifting to touch his cheek. Man, he never would have guessed that Tachibana could get into the idea of a threesome – especially with him. Tachibana had never, and would never, outright disapprove of Sakura’s methods – after all, it was necessity in order to get some sleep – but Sakura never would have expected Tachibana to give such a shining endorsement. He could feel Tachibana’s tongue against his mouth and he responded immediately, deepening the kiss, kissing him hard. 

Sakura leaned back, lying on his back beside Ayame, pulling Tachibana on top of him, who straddled him eagerly and kept kissing him, harder and faster than before – enthusiastic in a way that Sakura really hadn’t expected. He almost moaned, but restrained himself just in time to break the kiss off, blinking up at Tachibana in shock. Tachibana stared back at him, looking dazed – which Sakura found inherently funny but he refrained from laughing in his face and teasing him. Sakura distantly wondered if Tachibana would be offended if he rolled his hips up against him and writhed – because the urge was kind of overpowering. But probably yes. He’d probably get kicked in the stomach – or somewhere equally as unpleasant – for his troubles. 

“Sakura,” Tachibana whispered. “I… I—”

Whatever Tachibana was about to say never came because Sakura remembered himself, glancing back over at Ayame, who was watching them less with annoyance and more with curiosity. She’d rolled onto her stomach, her legs kicking out as she crossed her legs at her ankles and let them kick at the air above her. She had her chin rested in one hand, watching them and smiling a little, looking amused if not a little bored. Sakura instantly felt bad for neglecting her. Even if she was getting paid for the visit, it was still a rather mean faux pas to ignore her – even for something as innocent as a kiss. 

That kiss, though. Sakura had to wonder what motivated Tachibana to focus so much on him. He was here for Ayame, after all. That was the entire point of this trip. 

He rolled them, so that Tachibana was on his back, and he pulled back, nodding to Ayame, who moved up gracefully and leaned in to kiss Tachibana, the one to straddle him now. She let her hands fall over his chest and he focused on his pants. He paused for half a moment, unsure, and then he just shook his head and went for it, stripping Tachibana for Ayame, letting her move down against him, grinding her hips down in a way that made Tachibana gasp into the kiss. Sakura felt that familiar flopping in his stomach again, but refused to place or identity the feeling there.

Ayame worked her way down, kissing along Tachibana’s jaw and over his neck. Tachibana’s eyelids fluttered as he attempted to keep them shut, arching up against her, breathless and biting back small moans – reacting so strongly to such simple touches. And then Tachibana’s eyes blinked open and dark, intense eyes focused on his – intent, lingering. Something crossed his face, something crossed through his eyes, and Sakura couldn’t begin to know what the expression was. 

“Damn it,” Tachibana whispered, voice soft and heated. “Damn it, Sakura. I want— I want to…”

Sakura could guess what he wanted. He met Ayame’s gaze, and nodded a bit. She smiled at him, coy, as if she needed his permission but he was giving it anyway – just get it over with, anything to make Tachibana stop making those noises, because they were affecting him more than he realized. Ayame slid down over Tachibana’s body, arched up, rolled her hips down and in one elegant movement, she lowered her hips down, fingers curled around Tachibana’s cock delicately, guiding it into her. They both gasped at the movement, and Sakura watched, mesmerized, as Ayame rode Tachibana, snapped her hips down and rolled slowly, rocking against him, the pace excruciatingly slow and heated. But Tachibana wasn’t looking away from Sakura as Ayame was riding him. 

“Come the fuck here,” Tachibana said suddenly, his hand snapping out and grabbing Sakura by his arm and tugging. “Come on.”

With something almost like a sigh, Sakura leaned in and kissed him hard. Tachibana made a soft keening noise before responding, all teeth and tongue as he kissed him back. Sakura wondered if he should be freaked out by the display, but, really, he was enjoying it too much to care – responding with an enthusiastic whisper of his name, nipping at his lip and suckling on it gently, his hand reaching out to cradle Tachibana’s cheek, kissing him slowly. 

Tachibana was making enough noises for Sakura to assume he was about to come, and he pulled back to allow him that moment with Ayame, shifting away, feeling uncomfortable in the remaining bits of clothes he had on. 

But Ayame was pulling away, rolling off of Tachibana, resting on her side, her fingers tracing over his chest. Tachibana made a soft, frustrated sound, glancing at her but then looking back at Sakura – desperate, needy. Sakura swallowed thickly. 

“It’s not fair for you to be the only one dressed, Sakura-san,” Ayame cooed, reaching out a hand and brushing her fingertips over his belt. 

Sakura’s eyes flickered to Tachibana, involuntarily. His expression was dark, angry. Sakura couldn’t figure out why until Tachibana reached out, grabbed Ayame’s hand and yanked it away from Sakura. Before Sakura could react, Tachibana was sitting up and undoing Sakura’s belt himself, wrenching his clothes off. Sakura lifted his hips to accommodate. 

When his pants and underwear were gone, Sakura knew that he really wouldn’t just be slipping out once Tachibana and Ayame got underway. It was silly of him to not realize until that moment, he figured. But it wasn’t as if he ever expected to really be in this situation, either. Naked now, Sakura watched as Tachibana sat back, his eyes tracing down Sakura’s body before he seemed to grow too self-conscious to continue and turned away, grabbing Ayame gently and pulling her in, kissing her hard. She made a pleased sound and Sakura sighed out as he watched them, stretching out on the futon, still trying to process the strange feeling of self-consciousness. He was never concerned about being naked. But it was strange for it to be Tachibana looking at him. The two pulled away and Ayame settled down beside Tachibana. 

“He’ll stay in the middle,” Ayame said to Sakura and Sakura nodded. Ayame then brushed her hands over Tachibana, trailing down his chest and then curling her fingers around his cock, stroking slowly.

Tachibana gasped quietly, made a soft keening sound that set Sakura’s blood on fire. He breathed out sharply, his eyes trailing down over Tachibana’s body, watched the way Ayame stroked Tachibana with expert gentleness and firmness, her thumb pressing at the underside of his cock, curling around the tip and working her way down slowly. He watched, mesmerized, at the way Tachibana rolled his hips up to meet her strokes, the way he tried to bite back those noises. 

A hand covered his eyes, and he heard the dark mutter of, “Don’t fucking look, you pervert.”

He couldn’t help but laugh, but obliged, not shaking the hand away. Instead, he lifted his hand, curling his fingers around Tachibana’s wrist gently, and gliding down, letting his fingers trace over the curvature of his arm, smooth over the muscles in his bicep and over his shoulder, against the slope of his neck. He smiled to himself. 

He felt Tachibana tug him down and he obliged, kissing him gently, tenderly – keeping him close, brushing his hand down over his chest absently, resting it on his stomach, feeling him shiver and arch underneath him. And the pieces were seeming to fall into place – but, then again, it was almost painfully obvious now that he stopped to look at it all. 

He pulled back. “What do you want me to do? Tell me what you want. Anything you want.”

Tachibana looked at him then, long and slow. He blushed, and looked away. “Don’t make me say it, you stupid bastard.”

And Sakura fully understood. He smiled. Yes, he saw it now. 

Pressed up against Tachibana like this, he felt warm, sleepy – a pleasant feeling twisting in his gut as he kissed down Tachibana’s neck. He brushed his hand down, pushed Ayame’s hand out of the way and curled his fingers around Tachibana’s cock, stroking quickly. Tachibana cried out and Sakura smiled against his neck, stroking faster. He felt the futon move beside him and when he glanced to his side, he saw Ayame kissing along the other side of Tachibaa’s neck, but he wasn’t really paying attention to her – his attention was fully, completely on Tachibana. 

And then he felt Tachibana’s hand tentatively touch his cock and he groaned, loudly, into the spot where Tachibana’s neck met shoulder. Emboldened by such a response, Tachibana stroked him faster – clumsy at first, but quickly following Sakura’s own example. Sakura bucked his hips up, involuntary, whispering out his name as Tachibana stroked him. And it was something so simple, almost naïve in nature, and yet it was affecting him like this. 

That gave him his own answer, too.

He turned his head, nodded a little to Ayame and tilted his head down towards Tachibana’s cock. She rolled her eyes a bit but did as he silently commanded, straddling Tachibana’s hips again and sinking down onto his cock, riding him. Sakura pulled his hand away, lifting his hands to cup Tachibana’s cheeks and kiss him. He kept kissing him as Ayame kept riding him, until she reached her limit, crying out quietly behind Sakura. It was a few moments more when Tachibana cried out against Sakura’s mouth, his entire body shuddering as he came. Sakura smiled into the kiss, biting down against his lip, suckling on it gently, sweeping his tongue over the spot gently. 

Tachibana’s hold was clumsy, haphazard as he was coming, forgetting to stroke Sakura in time. Sakura reached down, curling his hand around Tachibana’s, guiding it for him until he came, too, with a low moan, only half remembering to turn away a little so he wouldn’t make a mess all over Tachibana’s stomach. He broke the kiss with a soft groan, rolling away and lying on his back beside him. 

Tachibana was silent now, staring up at the ceiling, looking exhausted, shell-shocked. His breathing was heavy. Ayame finished writhing against him and then rolled off him in turn, nestling herself at his side. She sighed, though, sitting up quickly enough and pulling her kimono on with a flourished little flip of her hair. 

“Sakura-san, tie me up,” she ordered with a small smile. 

He smiled up at her and sat up. “Of course, my lady.”

He dressed her, happy to do so. Tachibana watched them like a hawk, his expression dark. But Sakura just smiled at him over Ayame’s shoulder. 

Ayame fixed her hair and smiled at them sweetly. “I have to go clean myself up. You two get comfortable and relax…” She eyed them. “More than you already are, I suppose.”

Tachibana shifted self-consciously, tugging a previously untouched blanket and pulling it up over his lap.

“Of course,” Sakura said, not caring about his own nakedness, leaning back on his hands and watching her go with a warm smile. She slid the door shut behind her. 

Sakura turned his head, then, to look at Tachibana, who was quite aggressively NOT looking at him. Sakura sighed, rolling onto his side and scooting over closer to Tachibana, who had his eyes trained very decisively on the ceiling. 

“So,” Sakura ventured.

Tachibana said nothing. But Sakura liked watching the way the blush crept up over his neck and settled into the apples of his cheeks. 

“I realized something pretty great tonight,” Sakura said, conversationally, still watching Tachibana carefully.

“What? That you’re a horrible, disgusting pervert?” Tachibana muttered, but it lacked its usual forcefulness. His shoulders were tensed. 

Sakura smiled. “Well, no. I already knew that.”

Tachibana scoffed. 

Sakura debated how to proceed, but then decided that just going for it was probably the best course of action. He scooted up close to him, wrapping one arm around his waist. Tachibana didn’t push him away, which was reassuring enough for Sakura to continue. 

“You love me,” Sakura whispered as he pressed close to him. 

Tachibana stared at him and then looked away, his entire body tensing up, his eyes clenching shut.

Sakura sighed out, brushing his hands over him. “Don’t freak out on me.”

“Shut up,” was all Tachibana said. 

Sakura sighed again, hand lifting to play with Tachibana’s hair, his touch gentle. 

“You could have said as much. This was a kind of extreme way to go to sleep with me.”

“Shut up,” Tachibana said again.

Sakura leaned in and kissed him. This seemed to soothe Tachibana’s ruffled feathers, because slowly he relaxed a bit, kissing Sakura with gentle affection, a nice counterpart to the otherwise sour expression on his face once Sakura pulled away.

“Does it help if I say me too?”

“Don’t mock me,” Tachibana muttered.

Sakura shrugged. “I’m not.” 

Tachibana shrugged, too, not daring to meet his eye. Sakura dropped his head down to kiss over Tachibana’s shoulder and neck, lingering close, smiling against his skin.

“I’ll just have to say it enough times until you believe me, then.”

Tachibana was quiet for a moment and then muttered, “Whatever you want. Dumbass.”


End file.
